


The clone and the idiots

by Avalance27



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalance27/pseuds/Avalance27
Summary: Just some oneshots about Avalance and the legendsAvengers, tv show crossovers and mentions





	1. Chapter 1

Sara is woken up by someone moving her arm.  
While opening her eyes slowly she felt something or better somebody standing up.  
“Don’t you dare leave just like this”, Sara mumbles.  
Ava stops and turns around.  
“I thought you were still asleep and for my defense I just wanted to use the bathroom”, Ava says looking like a kid that was just doing something bad.  
“Yeah sure”  
“I really was”. Ava’s really trying not to get her mad this early.  
Now Sara sits up and raises an eyebrow at Ava.  
Of course, she cracks. “Ok, fine. I wasn’t. But you said you don’t or didn’t want the others to know and on top of that I still have a job I have to show up to”  
“I know, but that doesn’t mean no kiss for me. So” Sara puckers her lips.  
“Just one kiss, okay?”  
Sara looks at her “girlfriend” with puppy eyes and holds up two fingers. “Fine, two”  
Ava sits down on Sara’s bed and leans forward.  
But to her surprise Sara pushes her down so she’s sitting on top of her. She smirks before she leans in to kiss Ava. As expected these two kisses turned into a make out session of approximately 10 minutes interrupted by Gideon.  
“Captain, I just wanted you to know that there is someone on the way to your room”  
“Thanks Gideon”  
They get up and just before Ray comes Ava goes through a portal. While doing this she mumbles, “This girl is a pain in the ass”


	2. Never only the two of them

“You are one little softie”,Sara says jokingly.  
“I am not”, Ava cusses trying to convince her gf otherwise. And fails obviously, like every single time she argues with Sara.  
“Mhmm “ Sara is smirking now.  
“Just because I said that you are the strongest person I know , doesn’t mean that I see myself as a soft person”  
Now she’s biting her lower lip.  
“Yeah, but every logical thinking person would think that and mostly everyone sees themselves softer in some sort of way as the others”, Sara whispers into Ava’s ear.  
Ava groans. “It’s too early for that”  
“For what?”  
“For fighting”  
“Ya know what kinda of fighting you would like?”  
“Nooo”, Ava says into her pillow , “ don’t even try to say it”  
“You know that I’m gonna say it anyway”  
“Unfortunately yes”  
“They say the tongue is the strongest muscle in the body. “, Sara can’t finish because Ava interrupts her. “Wanna fight?”, mumbles Ava against her girlfriend’s lips. They both smile into the kiss.

“Cuuute" They look up to see Nate standing in the door.  
Ava lays back and hides under the blanket, not because she’s embarrassed but because she’s annoyed.  
“What do you want ?”  
“Captain , Nate is coming to your room”  
“We know Gideon”. Now Ava’s talking , still under the blanket.  
The only thing Nate says before leaving is, “You’re needed on the bridge”  
They get up and get dressed.  
“God, can we please ,only one time, have sex in peace? Only once!”  
“I’m afraid I can’t answer that , Captain Lance”  
Ava is so surprised by the AI’s sudden talking that she jumps.  
“Softie”

 

Having not even arrived at the bridge they hear screaming. Zari and Amaya.  
Ray’s standing between the two of them, trying to, unsuccessfully , calm them down.  
Mick’s watching them from the other side with a beer in his hand. “What’s going on?”, Sara mouths to him.  
He just shrugs.  
“Guys, calm your titties”, Nate says. They stop fighting for a moment to look at him with a confused and some sort of disgusted look and go on with nonsense screaming.  
Nate’s trying again. Now without the titties.  
“I can’t come down because this...this. I can’t even say it out loud”  
“You said it was okay”  
“Yeah, at first, but then , you just...she just”  
“Okay. Breathe in, breathe out”, Ava says with a calming voice. “Better?”  
Zari nods.  
She starts. “I allowed her to play some of my video games and when I came back after 3 minutes, only 3 goddamn minutes”- she stops to calm herself down.  
“She was sitting there with a controller in her hands , pushing some buttons. The screen black, dead.  
I was able to fix” Now it’s Gideon who’s interrupting. She just coughs. “Okay, Gideon helped me, but all of my scores were somehow gone. Like -puff- just gone”  
“I told you it was an accident and I apologized a dozen times!”  
“Yeah,but just randomly pushing buttons?”  
“I died and wanted to go back and then it just happened”  
Sara turns to Ava, giving her an amused look.  
While the fighting continues , the others go to the kitchen. Eating in silence, sometimes glancing at each other. After Ava and Sara are the only ones left, Sara asks, “Reday for another round?”  
“Sure am”  
Sara grabs Ava’s hand and leads her to her bedroom.  
Just before entering she asks Gideon, “Did you do it,Gideon”  
“Yes Captain. I thought a little fun wouldn’t be out of place”  
“Just imagine us giving us a high-five and could you please lo-“  
“Already done”  
“Perfect”, whispers Sara as she places Ava on her bed.  
She takes her shirt off and sits on Ava’s lap.  
“May this round not be interrupted”


	3. To regret or not

“Why do I have to do this again?”, Ava asks her gf.  
“Becaause you lost a bet “  
“But I didn’t agree on wearing this costume”  
“Well it was the only one left.... have you finished we’re late”  
“When did you ever care about coming late and by the way we have a time ship”  
“But the others are waiting”  
After a moment Ava steps out of the bathroom”  
“You look-“  
“Stupid, I know”  
“Now you look ...strange. Maybe Dr. Strange would have been a better choice”  
“Haha”  
Ava is standing in front of Ava in a Thor costume   
“I think you don’t need that wig. Just wear   
the helmet”  
“But why do I have to be Thor “  
“Because Thor’s a top and I think you should experience how that feels for once and I wanted a couples costume so...”  
Ava hits Sara’s side.  
And just in case you didn’t know Sara’s dressing up as Jane.  
They arrive at the bridge seeing to Captain America’s.  
“I specifically told you that I’m gonna dress up as Steve “,half-screams Ray.  
“Yes, but I am the man of steel which would lead to me being Captain America”  
“But you can’t just dress up as him without telling me “  
“Well I can ‘cause I just did”  
After that Nate walks away  
“What a diva”,whispers Ray loudly.  
On the other side Amaya and Zari just came.  
Amaya dressed as Valkyrie and Zari as Loki.  
They walk up to them and say hello in what should be a British accent  
Now Ray is back in his normal clothes   
“Why are you not dressed up?”,asks Zari.  
“I am. I am Bruce “  
Just a few seconds later Nate comes back too  
also seeming to wear his normal clothes   
“Let me guess Peter Quill”  
He nods and spins around to present himself and points his middle finger at Ray.  
A portal opens and Rip and Gary step out of it.  
Rip, of course, dressed as Dr. Strange and Gary is dressed as Tony Stark.  
“Who invited them ?”, whispered Amaya to Sara and she just points to Ray.  
“Where’s Mick?”, Rip asks.  
The legends just look and each other and shrug.  
Ava walks up to Gary “Why did you draw a beard on your face?”  
“Because Tony Stark has one and my facial hair grows weirdly”  
“Why didn’t you just wear his Iron man suit”  
“I ordered one online and when it arrived it was only 30 centimeters high”  
Ava says nothing just turns around shaking her head. Not in disbelief but because it’s Gary.  
“What do you think Mick will dress up as”, asks Ray Nate.  
“The two most reasonable options are hulk or Drax but I would trust him to dress up as Thanos, honestly.”

After Mick arrives in what is a Drax costume, they walk to the seats.   
“You have something green on your neck,Zari“,recognizes Gary.  
“Thanks”

They end up in Pasadena just before midnight.  
They go to a comic shop because there is the “competition “ for that they’re all dressed up .  
30 seconds before midnight the owner,steward, announces the winners.  
“Looks like we got two winners here. The Justice League of America...4 and the legendary Avengers”  
They hug and kiss each other but are interrupted by a guy looking like a mantis.  
“Excuse me and my friends”, he points to group behind him,” but we a think that we deserve the trophy because,obviously Loki and Thor aren’t of the female gender, and to which your victory is invalid” The “friends” behind him just look around like they don’t know him and one of them looks at Sara like she’s fresh meat.  
“Hey mini Batman without muscles, don’t look at my girlfriend like this”,says Ava.  
“Excusez-moi ,but you’re all just-“  
He’s interrupted by the countdown for the new year.  
“4,3,2,1- Happy new year”  
Ava lowers herself so she’s on Sara’s height and kisses her.  
Zari and Amaya are kissing as well and somehow Gary kisses Mick and, of course, gets punched for it.  
And of the sides of Sara’s eye she could see a really long hug between Nate and Ray. Everything after that is blurry for all of them.  
Too much alcohol, too much fighting with the mantis Flash and too much trying to stop Gary from kissing everyone at the party.  
Two of them actually kissed him back. The owner and the Indian Aqua man, which they later found out, name is Rajesh.

On the next morning Gary wakes up in the kitchen of the Waverider and Nate, Ray and Rip are all somewhere spread all over the ship still sleeping.  
The two couples and Mick are in their rooms with what they love most, their girlfriends and beer.  
All of them sleeping not knowing what they’ve done they’re going to regret instantly when they wake up and hopefully regain their memory of the last night.


	4. Reunited

Ava nearly forgot how it was before the Legends.  
Not only observing them.  
She missed undercover jobs but not as much as she misses Sara right now.  
They haven’t seen each other in weeks.  
Sure they could time travel but that would be too dangerous.  
Texting’s off too since the incident yesterday.

*the day before*  
Ava was at a bar looking for her contact person.  
When she arrives they talk about the job and how they wanna stop their ... from traveling to the past to kill Einstein.  
“He’s gonna arrive in just a few seconds. I suggest you seduce him and drive home with him to sleep with him”  
I nearly spat my drink.  
“First of all, it’s none of your business how I get my job done and second, I have a girlfriend”  
“Oh, so how do you wanna steal his documents?” Good question.  
Her phone beeps. She takes a sip from her drink and reads the message. She nearly spat out her drink. There it was, the message she desperately needed but at the same time she didn’t.   
I want you.

I’m in the shower. *picture*  
I’m so wet right now.  
I’ve been a really bad girl and I need punishment.

Ok, first one could be Sara but the other ones certainly weren’t from her...Honesty it could be anyone from the team and maybe even Gideon. 

“Was that her?”  
“I could portal myself into his apartment when he’s not home?” Ava suggests, trying to change the subject.  
“Ok”, she stands up,”hope it goes well”  
After that she left the bar.

*present time*  
Ava did get the documents and blue prints and left right before he walked in.  
But when she was back in her hotel room someone was waiting there.  
And that someone was Sara.  
She was lying on the bed watching some sitcom. I go to the fridge to get my yogurt , but it isn’t there.  
I go to the bed and lay down beside her.  
After cuddling awhile I ask her, “did you eat my yogurt?”  
She just nods, her eyes still closed.  
She couldn’t even be mad at Sara because she just looks so adorable right now.  
“You know, the others said they miss you too”  
“Really?”  
“They said it’s weird not having you around and Gideon not paying rock all the time”  
“So it’s weird, that doesn’t mean they miss me”  
“But they do”  
There’s silence.  
“I love you, Ava”  
“I love you, too”  
Ava turns off the Tv and they go to sleep.

 

Ava wakes up to smell off burned bacon.  
“Damn it!”, comes from the kitchen, “I should’ve had Gideon make the breakfast!”  
Ava stands up and walks to the kitchen, she stops in the doorway and leans against it.  
“You really depend on Gideon, don’t you?”  
Sara just turns around and glares at her.  
“Don’t be mad it’s cute that you’re trying and that’s what matters”  
“I’m not cute. I’m a death machine”  
“Sure “  
She walks up to Sara and kisses her.  
She only wanted it to be short and loving.  
But it soon escalated to passionate making out. Sara pushes Ava against the wall, but of course, Ava wants to lead so she grabs Sara and sits her on the counter.  
You could hear a whimper, but that was silenced by Ava’s tongue. The kissing was slow and passionate,like they’re at the beginning of their relationship again. Slowly exploring each other. Hands in each other’s hair or on the waist and face.   
The slow kisses soon turn to hard and fast kissing and taking of each other’s clothes. Ava picks Sara up and carriers her to the bed. She lets her down and gets rid of her pants.   
“God, I have been wanting this for weeks”, whispers Ava in Sara’s ear.   
She leans in and the kissing continues.  
Ava is kissing Sara’s neck when her phone rings.  
“Ignore it”  
Ava does.  
But it won’t stop ringing.  
“Maybe it’s Max”  
Sara doesn’t say anything, she just takes Ava head in her hands and says, “please stop taking and use that mouth for something else”

 

“Sorry I didn’t answer your call”,Ava says to Max as she arrives in a coffee shop.  
“Calls, but it doesn’t matter now. We got him.”  
“You did?”  
“Yes,we arrested him yesterday”  
“Good. So does this mean-“  
“You can leave, Yes”  
“Then til next time, Max”  
“Hope it won’t be too soon”  
They exchange smiles and Ava goes through a portal that leads right into the bridge.  
“Ava!” She turns around and sees Ray coming towards her,clearly wanting a hug.  
“Hey, you’re back” Zari.  
And after that Gideon greets her, too.  
Soon after that everyone was there.   
Ava is trapped. They’re all standing around her , well Mick isn’t.  
They come closer.   
“No”  
They don’t stop.  
“ Don’t you dare coming any closer”  
They still don’t care.   
Ray’s the first one to arrive and hug her.  
After him Zari, Nate, Sara and Amaya. A big uncomfortable group hug, thinks Ava.  
But she kinda enjoys it. At least she’s back and can relax for some time.  
But to her displeasure, Gary shows up from nowhere and joins the hug.  
“Group hug. I love group hugs. Did you know, that penguins come that close together for warmth. So if someone’s cold, just call me “  
“Shut up, Gary”, they all say in union.  
After separating Ava says, “ I just have to know something. Who sent me those texts”  
The only ones answering are Nate and Gideon.  
“I can assure you, Ava, that Nate sent those texts because and i quote ‘he needs some action’ in his life”  
“That’s not true! I only sent the shower ones. The rest was Ray.”  
“Yeah, and I had a little help from Mick”  
They all look for Mick but he’s gone.  
“If I might say something. I could have made it 100% sexier. And the other texts before that what was that?”. Now Zari is talking.  
“Don’t” Sara warns.  
She grabs Ava’s hand and they go away.  
The rest following them.  
“But I wanna know”, whines Ray.  
“I can tell you. No, better. I can show you”  
Sara and Ava don’t care anymore, they just go in Sara’s room and go to sleep.


	5. Baby Gary and a crying Ava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray turns Gary into a baby and Zari makes Ava cry

*at the bureau*  
It’s been quite some time since Gary had come in her room to annoy her and it’s too silent.  
She stands up and goes to look for Gary.  
No one’s in the halls and still no noise.  
She walks by the man toilet and here’s giggles.  
She knocks but no one answers. She goes in and what she sees leaves her confused.  
On the floor is sitting a baby, and by its looks it’s baby Gary.  
She sits on the floor to look at him closely.  
‘How did this happen and where is everybody?’  
She picks up baby Gary and goes through a portal leading into the Waverider.  
When the legends see her, they come closer to hold the baby without asking about it.  
Sara arrives and looks at Ava. She gestures Ava to follow her.  
“Why a baby?”, Sara asks.  
“Uhh, it’s Gary”,Ava says while scratching her neck.  
“Gary? But how ?”  
“I have no idea. I found him like that. Did you see an anachronism?”  
Sara shakes her head. She asks Gideon if she noticed one, but she just lets them know that no one was reported.  
“Then how could this happen?”  
Ava wants to say something but is interrupted by a scream. The two just look at each other and go to the bridge.  
Arriving there they see that Gary now has grown. He’s chasing Nate with a fork.  
Ava takes the knife out of his hand sits him down on a chair. They turn on the Tv to distract him.  
The legends and Ava go to the other side of the room.  
“ Someone did this to Gary and we have to find them”  
They try to figure out a plan and while doing that Ray never says a word.  
“What do you think, Ray?”, Nate asks him.  
“Huh, what? Oh, I think that’s a great idea”  
“Ray? Do you know something we don’t?”Now it’s Sara asking.  
“Uhh, no?” He stretches the no.  
They all just look at him and cross they’re arms in sync.  
“Ok, ok. I might have called Gary and asked him if he wants to help me with an experiment.  
Then he lead me to a bathroom so no one would notice something.  
At first the “reversage” wouldn’t work and then it just did without me doing anything.  
And then I just left”  
Ava is shaking her head and Zari just goes away.  
“Did you figure out how to get the normal Gary back?”, Amaya asks.  
Ray shakes his head. “No, but he seems to age so I guess we just have to wait”  
“And how long?”  
“Few hours?”  
“Well then, you’re gonna keep him company”, Sara says and leaves . Now, only Ava is left.  
“Can you do something about his personality?”  
“No, and if I could , I wouldn’t”  
She just looks at him and then follows Sara.

*Sara’ room*  
Sara is changing while Ava is sitting on the bed watching her.  
“Like what you see?”  
Ava nods. Sara just stops changing and turns around.  
“You know you could take those pants off”  
After that Sara just kisses Ava. Ava pulls her onto her lap. The kiss gets heated and they take off each other’s clothes.  
Ava picks up Sara and was about to lay her down when someone enters the room.  
“Geez, guys. Can’t you not do it once. Ava turns around to see Gary who’s clearly a teenager now. Sara’s about to say something when Ray comes and pushes him out of the room. He mouthes ‘sorry’ and leaves .  
“So, where did we stop?”

*6 hours later*  
Ava and Sara are in the kitchen eating.  
Nate joined them.  
“ Why is Sara on the counter?”  
“She likes too feel tall” After that comment Sara punches her arm.  
Nate just nods and gets a plate.  
They eat in silence. And out of nowhere ‘The sound of silence’ started playing.  
“Gideon”, they say at the same time. They continue eating ‘til Ava has something on her face.  
“You have something on your face”, Nate mentions.  
Ava tries to wipe it from her face.  
“No, other side”  
“Wait, I’ll get it”, Sara says and pulls Ava close to her. She wipes the sauce off and kisses her.  
Ava pulls away. “Sara, not here”  
“Sara, yes here”  
She kisses her again and this time Ava kisses back.  
Nate is just standing there trying to eat but he can’t. Those kissing sounds are really distracting. “Gideon, could you please play some music” She plays Mr. Brightside by The Killers. He just sighs and sings along.

They’re interrupted by Zari.  
“You have to come”  
They follow her to the med bay.  
Gary’s laying there.  
“What’s wrong?”, Nate wants to know.  
“He won’t stop”, says Ray.  
„He won’t stop what?”  
“Aging”  
“Well, find a solution then”, Ava says.  
“I’m trying”  
“Try harder”, says Sara and leaves.  
Ava and Nate still standing on the same spot.  
“You’re not going with her?”, she’s asked by Ray.  
“No”  
“But you seemed so into it, ya know”  
“Yes, but it’s better to leave her alone right now”  
“May I ask why? Because she’s mad which always leads to amazing sex”, of course, Nate is talking now. Zari just looks at him annoyed and rolls her eyes.  
“Gary ruined the mood”  
“Wanna watch some movies?”, Zari asks Ava.  
“Sure”  
While walking away together, Zari asks, “Have you watched Infinity War already?”  
“No”  
“Well then, Bucky up”

*nearly 3 hours later*  
“Hey Sara”  
“Hmm”  
“Sara”  
„What is it, Zari?”  
“I broke Ava”  
“What?”  
“I made her cry”  
“You...you made her cry? How?Why?”  
“It wasn’t my intention. We jus started watching Infinity War and then she just stared at the screen angrily and then at the end she started crying hysterically”  
“You guys watched Infinity War without me?“  
“That’s not the point, but yes. “  
“Oh, she’s gonna regret it”  
“Believe me, she already does”  
They go to Ava who is now laying on the floor rolled up like a ball.  
“Ava sweetie, it’s gonna be okay”  
“No. They’re all dead, just dust. Loki died, Bucky, T’Challa, Groot-“, she’s cut off by Sara, “Wait, what. Just stop, okay? Don’t go on”  
Sara sits down next to Ava and lays her head onto her lap. She has to process all this. ‘Does this mean they’re dead dead or just dead? Are they’re more or just the ones Ava told me about?’  
Zari jus awkwardly stands there. “They fit together perfectly. They’re a mess. A big gay mess”  
“Aren’t we all?”  
“I know, Mick. I know”  
“Beer?”  
“Sure”  
They leave the two of them laying on the ground. They hear Sara mumbling, “ What about Peter?”  
Ava just starts sobbing again.  
Well that, answers the question.

 

P.s Ray fixes the Gary problem  
“Guys! Why are Ava and Sara -just not Sara and Ava?”,asks Ray.  
“The new Avengers movie. They just found out that -“, while Zari keeps talking Ray puts his fingers into his ears and hums the Avengers theme song.  
“Okay, I won’t spoiler anything. What did you want to tell them”  
“I fixed Gary. I got him back to his normal age, well I think that’s his age. We’ll see” He leaves.  
“Why are they’re watching those movies again?”, asks Mick.  
“They like watching people no screwing up like they do. And firstly they just wanted to make fun of them, but now they’re obsessed.”  
“So like idols? They don’t seem to learn anything heroic out of that”  
“Kinda, but they won’t admit it. But one thing they’re learned from that is being sarcastic always lights up the mood”


	6. Not just their apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara take some time off and the legends always stop by

Sara is laying next to Ava watching her sleep.  
She is beautiful, but right now she’s snoring.  
She tried to ignore it for days, but she can’t since they decided to kind of settle down and move in together.  
Sara thought she wasn’t the kind for that, but it’s different with Ava.   
She just makes her laugh and think of their future. She never thought she could not stop fixing anachronisms. But obviously, she was wrong.  
It’s been to weeks now. They found a nice apartment in San Francisco and got two cats.  
It’s all perfect except Ava’s snoring.  
She puts in her earphones and listens to some iconic rock songs. She hums along which apparently wakes up Ava.  
“Why are you up This early?”  
“Couldn’t sleep “  
“Missing the team?”  
“That too, yes”  
“You can tell me, ya know”,says Ava.  
Sara lays back down and takes the earphones out. She looks at her girlfriend.   
‘It shouldn’t be that hard,right? Just snoring.’ Snoring that keeps her up all night.  
Sara is about to say it when there’s a knock at the balcony door.  
And guess who’s standing there. The legends.  
They gesture them to go in.  
They immediately make themselves at home.  
Nate just goes into the bathroom and Mick grabs a beer and sits down on the bed.  
Ava and Sara look at each other and go back to sleep.  
They wake up because of a scream, a loud scream. Ray.  
They see Amaya with the cats and Zari is playing some video game.   
They walk towards Ray to see him scared stiff.  
He’s not moving, just covering his eyes.  
“What happened?”, Sara asks.  
“I...ehm...I saw...” Ray just points towards the shower Nate is in.  
“You didn’t”, Ava says.  
Ray nods.  
He leaves the bathroom and says, “ Who wants to play paintball?”  
Everyone jumps up and follows him outside.  
Ava and Sara are left alone.   
“So what did you wanna tell me?”  
“You guys coming?”, Nate asks them stepping out of the bathroom.

 

*mid-fight*  
“You’re going down, Director!”, screams Zari.  
“You wish!” Somehow they ended up playing 2 against 5.  
Ava and Sara in one team and the others trying to get them down.  
Now, only Zari and Mick are left.  
They haven’t seen him in awhile but Zari, Zari is threatening them every few seconds.  
They separate themselves so they could find Mick and shoot him.  
Ten minutes later they couldn’t find him or each other.  
Ava hears something. She looks around the corner, but no one’s there. There it is again.   
It’s coming from above her.  
She looks up to see Mick drinking a beer.  
‘How did he get a beer?’ She isn’t surprises anymore. She shoots him and he mumbles something not understandable.  
Now, it’s only Zari left.  
Someone is coming towards her. She takes a few steps back and bumps into someone. She quickly turns around and points the gun at them. It’s Sara.  
“Did you see Zari?”  
“No, how about Rory?”  
“He’s out”  
They hear footsteps. But they’re somehow coming from every possible direction.  
Of course she did something with the technical stuff.   
“Damn it, she can’t just do that”, whispers Sara.  
“Well she can ‘cause she just did”  
They’re walking in circles, eyes on everything.  
“We’re gonna win. If one of us gets shot, there is still one left, so”  
“What did you want to tell me?”  
“Really? Right now?”  
“Yes, right now”  
“Ok... you...you snore”  
“I What?”  
“You snore”  
“No, I don’t. I can’t snore. Clones can’t snore”  
“Just shut up”  
“Just for the record. You look hot in that vest”  
“Are you trying to distract me?”  
“Now, just being honest. You wanted to have an honest relationship”  
“Blah blah blah”  
*pfium*  
“No!”, shouts Ava.  
“Where did it come from?”  
“ I have no idea!”  
*pfium*  
“Dear beebo, we lost”  
They hear screaming from a few meters always.  
Sara’s mad and decides to do what she always calms her. She kisses Ava.  
She pushes her against the wall.  
They hear a whistle. Sara looks up and sees Mick, still on the wall.  
She just shakes her head and kisses Ava again.

*at their apartment*  
Sara’s already in bed and Ava’s in the bathroom.  
“What’s taking you so long?”  
“Have patience”  
A moment later she steps in the bedroom, seeming normal.   
Well, Sara thought she would wear something sexy and hot or nothing at all.  
But, no.  
She looks at her face.  
“What is that?”  
“A nose strip. It stops me from snoring”  
“Okay”  
Ava lays down next to Sara, who snuggles onto her.  
“I love you”, whispers Ava.  
“I love you, too”

 

P.S the nose strip didn’t help


	7. Some supernatural surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam, Charlie and Cas end up at the same place at the legends and the others get revenge on Sara in an unusual way

“Don’t make out with her”, Ava says.  
They stop.  
“Make out with me”  
Sara glares at her girlfriend. ‘Did she just really say that?’  
“Well then, I’m going for the this one”, Sara points at a guy looking like he couldn’t decide wether he’s happy about what she just said or not.  
She walks over and is about to grab his face when a guy looking like a brunet Constantine.  
“No, don’t even-“ “Cas, stop”, the guy puts his hand on Cas’s shoulder.  
“Dean"  
The big guy behind them is trying not to start laughing.  
Sara sighs and turns around to see -well she sees nothing but two nerdy lesbians gushing over something.  
‘Honestly’, Sara thinks, ‘this is way weirder than life on the Waverider’ .  
Sara walks over to Ava, grabs her hand and leads her out of the old building.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Getting out of that weird situation“  
“Weird? More fascinating. They’re all from a Tv show and they live on another earth and there we are a show!”  
“Yeah, fascinating” Sara rolls her eyes and walks to the Waverider.

 

They go to the bridge and Ava untangles their hands to walk to Zari.  
“You won’t believe me what just happened”  
Ava talks and talks til Nate stops her , “ Wait, Charlie and Castiel from Supernatural?”  
“Yes!”  
“Supernatural? Who said something about the most incredible show everrr”  
He walks over and they start a heated debate about someone or something called Destiel.  
Now only Sara and Mick are left. They look at each other and he mouths ‘sorry’. He walks over to say three words: “ Destiel is real “  
After that he walks off.  
Sara interrupts them, “so what is that Destiel?”  
They all look at her in pure horror.  
“You don’t know about Destiel?”, asks Ray.  
“Dean and Castiel?”, now it’s Zari turn.  
“The most popular gay, non canon couple of all time?”, Nate wants to know.  
“No, why should I?”  
“Babe,you’ve never watched Supernatural?”  
“First of all, don’t call me babe and second, no I did not “  
“Ok, come on. We’re gonna start watching it”  
“I don-“  
Ava doesn’t let her finish and picks her up so she laying on her right shoulder. 

 

*nearly three days and 5 seasons later*  
“I can’t believe that people can’t see the chemistry between Cas and Dean”  
“I know Sara, I know”  
“And how can it be possible that so many fucking people die but the only ones coming back are Dean and Sam?!”  
“Yeah but wait til “, Ava starts.  
“Til What?”  
“Nothing” ‘ How could I tell her that Carlie’s gonna die and all that other stuff that’s gonna happen’  
“Ok, let’s watch season 6”  
“No. We need to sleep, you need to sleep”  
“But we’re gonna go see if we can find them after we wake up”  
“Ok”  
They cuddle and Ava strokes her head til Sara’s asleep.

*Sara’s dream*  
“So time travel, huh?”, Dean asks with a smirk on his face.  
“Yeah and we also fix anachronisms”, Sara responds.  
“Supernatural beings, huh?”  
“Yep, kicking names, taking ass“, Castiel says.  
„The other way round, Cas”  
“Oh” Then he disappears.  
“So you and that chick are a thing ?”  
“Yeah “  
“Okay”, says Dean while scratching his head.  
“What about you and the angel?”  
“Uh, we, uh it’s- complicated”He smiles awkwardly.  
Sara just nods and right after that they hear a kind of scream.  
They run towards the source and see Sam pointing a gun at Zari- Well now at Amaya ‘cause she’s standing in front of her girlfriend trying to protect her.  
“Sam what are you doing?”  
“She, she just did something with that magical necklace and-“  
“Okay, lower your weapon, Sam”  
Sam simply stares at Sara showing no sign of doing what she said.  
“Sam “ Dean says, after that he does what he’s told.  
“Who do you think you are to point a gun at my girlfriend’s face, moose?”, Amaya asks him angrily.  
“I thought she was-“, he is interrupted when Zari uses her totem to harness the force of a moose.  
Sam takes a few steps back a turns to Dean and says, “I think we should get going”  
“Just one more question: why were you guys on Oliver Queens earth?”  
“Ghosts were showing up and trying to kill their murderers but fortunately no one died”  
Sara nods and Ava portals them back on earth.The last thing they heard was, “why did she call me moose?Do I look like one to you?”

 

*Sara’s bedroom*  
“Well, this was an eventful day”, says Sara.  
“It was, it really was.”  
“Guess what. Dean kinda was hitting on me “  
“I can understand that”  
“Not jealous?”  
“A bit because it was you and not me”  
“But you had Charlie”  
“Yeah but you kissed her first and she wasn’t flirting. We were only talking”  
“So no one told you how beautiful you are or that they wanted to bang you”, Sara mocks her.  
“Could you please stop saying banging”  
“No”  
Sara smiles and kisses Ava slowly.  
She whispers in between kisses, “I wanna bang you like a screen door in a tornado”  
“You’re going to do what?”  
They both jump and they both fall out of bed- Sara on top.  
In front of them was Castiel, looking confused but also amused.  
“They’re already gone, aren’t they?”  
They just nod.  
After that he apologizes and disappears.  
“Well that was-“, Ava starts.  
“Such a turn off”  
Ava scoffs.  
“Could please go off me”  
“No, it’s really comfortable right now”  
Sara’s sitting on Ava with a big, fat smile.  
“Well then, I only have one choice left“  
Ava cracks her knuckles.  
“No. Ava don’t”  
“Then stand up”  
“No” Sara crosses her arms.  
Ava slowly puts her hands on Sara’s waist.  
Stroking her girlfriend’s back.  
She continues to get Sara distracted.  
When she closes her eyes Ava takes the chance. She goes further down and when Sara mumbles, “Mmh.. Ava” , she tickles her.  
She goes from Sara’s sides to her armpits and then her stomach.  
“Ava, stop! Stop it!”  
Ava doesn’t listen.  
Apparently Ray heard that and came into her room. “Everything okay?”  
“Yes”, says Ava while looking up for a split second and that was a big mistake.  
Sara stands up and runs towards the door.  
“Ray stop her!”, but it was too late. She’s already gone.  
“Why did you even come in i the first place?”  
“Well I never heard Sara asked you to stop something, so I thought something’s wrong.”  
Ava glares at him as a response.  
“Go help me find her and when you do”, Ava pauses to make it seem dramatic, “ tickle her, tickle her hard”

After awhile everyone, even Mick, was involved.  
Spread all over the Waverider looking for Sara.  
They even looked at Rip’s ‘secret’ room, but Sara’s nowhere to be found.  
“Sara, wherever you are. Show yourself and take your punishment”, whispers Ava.  
“That’s not gonna work, idiot”, says Zari from across the room.  
“Shut your mouth, Zari”  
Suddenly, Ava has an idea.  
“That’s really bad. Now Sara’s never gonna see my new gun and all the new weapons I would have let her borrow.”  
Nothing.  
“Damn it. Gideon, could you please inform Gary to tell Gary to bring my cats and play at his stupid playlist?”  
“Of course, Ava.”  
Just seconds later you could hear the A.I call him with her volume turned up so Sara surely could hear it.  
And not to forget Gary makes quite an entrance ‘cause when he arrives he’s in Beebo pjs and hums to ‘Don’t go breaking my heart’ “  
‘This surely will get Sara out of her hiding place.’  
Only a few minutes later Ava and Zari heard cursing.  
Who else would swear but them by this music but Sara.  
They walk around the corner and see blonde hair. Ava gestures Zari to come from the other side.  
She walks closer until they’re sure it’s Sara not one of the others who got paid for doing this.  
“Hah!”, says Ava  
Sara spins around and tries to run away but can’t because Zari’s blocking her way.  
“Oh my Juck, you found me”  
Both of them takes a step forward and with that a step closer to Sara.  
“Guys, please. I’ll do whatever you want just don’t do it.”  
“Like that’s gonna work”, says Ray. Now also present are Amaya, Nate, Mick and Gary.  
They surround Sara and smile.  
“Revenge really is sweet”, says Nate.  
“Revenge?”, asks Sara.  
“Remember when Gideon made me that hot chocolate with those tiny marshmallows and you drank it? On top of that you said you didn’t do it “  
“Yeah, it was the best I’ve ever had”  
“Thanks, Captain”  
“No biggie, Gideon”  
“Or that one time when you hid all of our clothes and gave them back as Christmas presents?”, asks Amaya.  
“That was fun”  
“Well, seems as you regret nothing”, says Ray, “it’s gonna be way more fun now”  
Everyone just rushes towards Sara and starts tickling her.  
Well, everyone but Mick and Gary. Gary is standing next to them filming and taking pictures of everything. “This is gonna be an excellent Christmas card”  
“Gary!”, someone screams, “don’t be a loser and come”  
He walks towards them and just when he wants to tickle Mick, he turns around and says, “if you touch me, even with one finger I’ll break it and your stupid glasses”  
“Ok ok “he takes a step back and falls to the ground, just for Sara’s relief.  
“Everyone go tickle Gary”  
No one thought about it for a second.  
After some minutes Gideon started playing Don’t go breaking my heart but no one seems to care.

Mick is standing next to them and drinking a beer.  
“Fucks 2 Broke Girls this is way funnier to watch”


	8. Zoo two times a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legends go to the zoo and Ava and Sara try to look after them

Ava and Sara thought it couldn’t be that hard looking after the others in the park but they were wrong.   
The second they entered the zoo everyone took off in other directions.  
Nate walked to the nearest donut shop and Ray followed the signs until he couldn’t see them anymore.  
Amaya caused some troubles, too. She went to the tigers and wanted to let them.  
So she looked for a way to get to them but decided to do it the easiest way.  
She jumped over the water and landed right next to a tiger.  
When Ava arrived there she could see her stroking a tiger’s belly. Fortunately she got her out of there before someone from the staff saw her.  
The only one nowhere to be found was Zari. 

*present time*  
“I can’t do this a second time”, complains Ava.  
“You don’t think it’s fun running after adults who can’t seem to stay away from trouble?, says Sara sarcastically. Ava rolls her eyes.  
“Now you know how I felt when I met you”  
“Let’s get some ice cream”, suggests Sara.  
And somehow Ray shows up with a perfect timing.  
“Ice cream? Who has ice cream?”, he asks.  
“No one”, answers Ava.  
Sara sits back down.  
“Ok then. I’ll get some. What flavors?”  
“Surprise us”, says Sara.  
“Should we go away?”  
“No”, responds Sara, “we get free ice cream”  
Five minutes later they all sat a the table eating ice cream or donuts.  
“Have you guys seen the tigers?”, Nate asks.  
Ava and Sara just look at Amaya and nod.  
Nate doesn’t even bother asking he just starts rambling about wildcats and the others start to talk about their experiences so far.  
They’re so invested in that conversation that they don’t even notice Sara and Ava leaving.  
“Nate, stop”, says Zari, “Where are Sara and Ava?”  
Ray shrugs and they continue talking.

Ava and Sara walk by the penguins.  
“ Do you know penguins stay together for all their lives”, asks Sara.  
“ I did but I’m surprised you know that”  
“Hey I’m not stupid”  
“ I didn’t say that. I simply thought that you’re not interested in that kind of stuff”  
“You’re right and I only googled penguins because I watched that video with Benedict Cumberbatch not knowing how to properly pronounce the word penguin”  
Ava laughs. Partly because of Sara but also because she’s thinking of the video.  
After some time they got tired and went back to the Waverider.  
The others weren’t there so they thought they could use that time to have sex.  
But as they entered Sara’s room they heard someone roar like a lion.   
“ Why? Why always us?”  
“Told you we should go to my place more often”  
“Shut up, Ava”  
They go to the bridge and what they see is not that surprising.  
They’re all wearing shirts with animals on them and everyone has at least three stuffed ones.  
“You guys want some? We bought something for you, too”, asks Nate.  
Ava shakes her head and Sara’s considering it.   
She then takes a bear.  
And brings Ava a cougar which she’s gonna decorate with fangs.  
“Guys, she has that ‘you interrupted sex’ face”, says Zari.  
“You’re right. Maybe we should travel back in time and go to the zoo again”, suggests Ray.  
They agree on that and once they left the ship Sara kisses Ava.  
“Finally”, she mumbles in between kisses.  
Ava leads them towards Sara’s room.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Bedroom?”  
“Why? We have the whole ship to ourselves”  
“You’re right”, Ava says and kisses Sara.


	9. Beating the crap out of Ross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie Night in Sara‘s room

“Remember when i told you about me not wanting to watch This Is Us?”, asked Sara.  
“Yeah, if I recall it correctly you said something like not wanting to spend hours listening to some weird family drama”  
“Right”,she pauses for a moment to face palm herself internally , “I watched the first season”  
“You did? Still have the same opinion?”  
“Not exactly. I enjoyed watching it. It just gets you, ya know? You feel with them and they’re all seem fine but actually they’re not fine at all”  
Ava just smiles and gets into bed.  
“Wanna watch it now?”  
“Sure, why not. But don’t spoiler anything” Sara is now pointing a finger at her girlfriend.  
“Is that another promise thing or are you threatening me?”  
“The first one?”  
Ava doesn’t really care anyway so she turns on the Tv.  
They cuddle and after some time Ray joins them. They don’t even say anything at that point anymore.  
“No way, you’re watching This Is Us without me?” Zari standing at the door.  
“Not me, them”   
“Could you stop the episode for a sec?”  
“Why again?”, asks Sara but Zari was already gone.  
A minute later she comes back with a bowl of popcorn.  
About half an hour later they’re all in Sara’s room. Nate between Ava and Sara, Mick and Charlie sitting on the floor, Zari and Ray on the end of the bed.

The rest of the legends wanted to make this a weekly thing, Ava and Sara even tried staying at Ava’s apartment but they still showed up.   
It became a habit for them. They started preparing food, well, they told Gideon to and had several movie marathons.  
Even John and Gary joined them on several occasions.

“Do you think we can open a portal or something to other worlds like going to the world where Supernatural or Marvel were real?”   
“This is what you think about when Loki’s dying, Zari?” Everyone looks at her and she keeps eating popcorn.  
“I just- never mind”  
Five minutes later Sara stops the movie but no one seems to really notice.   
“Guys?”  
“Mhm, what?”, mumbles Ray.   
Easy to say they’re all imagining them being in different movies or shows.   
Ray is thinking about him fighting with The Avengers and sharing technology stuff with Tony, Bruce, Shuri, Hank and Hope.  
Ava and Zari are in the Supernatural world and Mick is in beer commercial in which he is a famous author. Charlie isn’t thinking about any show in particular.  
The only one left out is Sara.  
She tries to think of something where she wanted to be in and could only think of Friends. Mostly because she always wanted to beat the crap out of Ross.


End file.
